pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Saarmia New Trainer Generation
Saarmia New Trainer Generation (dt. Saarmia Neue Trainer Generation) ist der Zweite offizielle Band der Staffel Das Leben ist eine Achterbahn. Wichtige Information Die Region und alles gehört einem guten Freund der leider das interesse verlor. Er hat mir erlaubt die Idee fortzusetzen. Ich poste übrigens auch auf Ff.de unter dem Namen Vicktoria. Die Region selber basiert auf dem Saarland. Charaktere Hauptcharkater Nebencharaktere Kapitel 1 Neue-Trainer Manchmal konnte James nicht so richtig glauben, wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Wieder einmal war für ihn der Tag gekommen, zurück nach Ballmia zu gehen und dort ein paar neuen Trainern einen Start als Pokémon Trainer zu ermöglichen. Es kam ihm vor als wäre es noch nicht so lange her, als er letztes Jahr an ein paar Trainer Starter vergeben hatte. An ein paar konnte er sich noch erinnern. Alleine Finn hielt noch viel Kontakt zu dem Professor, da dieser sehr erfolgreich war und auch reichlich Daten für James sammelte. Es zahlte sich wohl nun mal aus, wenn man zweiter in der Liga wurde. Finn hatte von den gewonnenen Geldern nämlich viel für die anschließende Forschung für den Professor verwenden können. Zumindest wurde James von seinem Sohn auf diesen Stand gebracht, da Collin ja das Labor und die Bewerbungen verwaltete. James hingegen kam nur ein paar Mal im Jahr vorbei, um neue Daten zu verarbeiten und um mit seinen Kollegen sprechen zu können. Und der heutige Tag war einer dieser Tage. Denn James war gerne dabei, wenn die neuen Trainer ihre Pokémon bekamen. Die notwendigen Informationen über die Kinder hatte er gerade vor sich liegen. "Warst du so gründlich wie immer bei der Auswahl ihrer Start Pokémon?", wollte er von Collin wissen, welcher gerade alles bereit legte. "Aber sicher Vater. Die letzten Jahre haben doch auch wunderbar funktioniert. Du kannst dich doch auf mich verlassen", meinte er nur und begann gerade damit, die drei Pokébälle nochmal zu polieren. James hingegen stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um vom oberen Stockwerk nachzusehen, ob schon Trainer da waren. Tatsächlich Scarlet war, da und die anderen nicht. Sollte er es machen? Eigentlich wollte er ja das alle zusammen ihre Pokémon erhielten aber er öffnete die Tür und lies Scarlet doch eintreten. "Hallo Scarlet", begrüßte er diese und führte sie in eine Sitzecke. "Dann holte er ein Tablett auf dem ein Trainerpass, ein Pokédex und ein Pokéball lagen. Sie nahm ihn und öffnete ihn und schon kurz darauf wurde ein kleines Wurm-Pokémon sichtbar. Sie schluckte, das konnte nicht sein. Nein jedes andere nur kein Hornliu. Doch es war ein Hornliu und so begrüßte sie es, was mit einem Fadenschuss auf ihrem Gesicht endete, kurz darauf entkam sie knapp einem Giftstachel und steckte den Pokédex in ihren Rucksack. Vorsichtshalber wollte sie es zurück rufen, doch so klein und langsam Hornliu wirkte, umso geschickter war es im Ausweichen und mit einem Frechen Gesichtsausdruck blickte es zu Scarlet ehe es dann doch zurückgeholt wurde. Scarlet bedankte sich und verließ das Labor nur um draußen in ihre Klassenkameraden zu rennen, die Amber begleitet hatten. Kurz begrüßten die beiden sich dann verschwand Amber im Labor während ihre Klassenlehrer ihr einen Pokéball reichte. "Hier ein Geschenk von der Schule wir denken ist es besser du nimmst dieses Pokémon an dich es würde ohne dich zu Grunde gehen." Kapitel 2 Eigene Pokémon Scarlets Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als der rot-weiße Ball in ihrer Hand lag. "I- ich ..." sie konnte nicht sprechen. Ein Kloß steckte in ihrem Hals. "D-Danke"; murmelte sie und betätigte den Ball, der sich öffnete und das Pokémon hervor holte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Momente doch dann erklang ein "Felilou!", und schon sprang das Unlicht Pokémon in die Arme, der jungen Trainerin. Schnurrte laut und drückte sich eng an sie. "Rarety", entfuhr es ihr und sie streichelte das Katzen-Pokémon glücklich was dem Hornliu ein verärgertes Geräusch abverlangte. "Sei nicht so biestig Spear, du bist und bleibst mein Starter", meinte Scarlet und bekam einen erneuten Fadenschuss ab. Rarety fauchte laut und sah zu dem Hornliu, das seine Augen verengte. "Da scheinen sich ja zwei Gesucht und gefunden zu haben", scherzte Sidney und Amber trat nun heraus. Neben ihr ein weibliches Nidoran. "He die ist ja süß", kam es von Scarlet und auch Rarety sprang kurz zu Amber, strich um sie herum und dann sprang sie wieder zu Scarlet. "Ja das ist Sue, der Professor meinte, meine Eltern hätten ihn gebeten sie mir als Starter zu geben. "Wirklich? Glückwunsch", kam es von Scarlet und beide sahen zu den beiden Jugendlichen die gerade von Thomas hergebracht wurden. Sie wirkten arrogant dass sah man sofort an ihren Blicken und je ein Vulpix war neben ihnen. Beide betraten das Labor und kamen schon kurz darauf mit je einem Pokédex, bewaffnet wieder. "Na dann Samantha wir sehen uns", meinte der Junge. "Ja Samuel wir sehen uns", meinte das Mädel und beide gingen los. Dann erblickten sie die Gruppe und Samantha sah zu dem Mädchen mit dem weiblichen Nidoran. Auch ihr Vulpix blieb stehen und musterte die Gruppe. "Los Vulpix Glut auf die kleine Ratte!", kam es von Samantha und das Fuchs Pokémon machte ein Gesicht absoluten entsetzen, ehe es Luft holt. Amber etwas irritiert bemerkte dann dass ein Ratzfratz an ihr schnupperte, als auch schon die Glut auf sie eher ihr Bein zu raste. Aus einem Reflex heraus packte sie das kleine Pokémon der Spezies Maus und sprang zur Seite. Sofort startete sie eine Schimpftirade und auch das Ratzfratz leis seinem Unmut freien Lauf. Das Vulpix sank jämmerlich in sich zusammen und winselte als es das gekeife des kleinen Normal-Pokémon hörte, während Samantha nur mit einem leichten stupser ihres Fußes der zu einem verängstigen fiepen führte ihm signalisierte aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. Schwer erhob sich das Pokémon und schon wenige Augenblicke später trottete es seiner Trainerin nach. Wobei es sichtlich Mühe hatte dieser zu folgen. "Es hat übergewicht", flüsterte Scarlet und Amber nickte, während Kyukon mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick hinter Samantha her starrte, wobei Jördis ein schillerndes Vulpix einen entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Kapitel 3 Adoptionen Scarlet und Amber verabschiedeten sich und gingen mit Sidney und Thomas los in Richtung Sumpf, um nach Wasser-Pokémon zu schauen, die sie vielleicht aufnehmen konnten. Sie sahen aus der Ferne Samuel und Samantha die sich unterhielten und dann verschiedene Richtungen einschlugen. Samantha Richtung Ozschol ihr Bruder Richtung Merz City. Das Vulpix von Samantha wollte seinen Kopf in die Seite von Samuels Vulpix drücken um ihm tschüss zu sagen, doch dieses sprang weg und verpasste dem von Samantha einen dritt mit dem rechten Hinterbein und das Vulpix sprang verängstigt zurück. Samantha beobachtete es und grinste nur schweigend. Die Trainerinnen liefen an ihnen vorbei und Kyukon rempelte Samantha an und verpasste dem Vulpix von Samuel einen klaps mit einem seiner neun Schweife. Samuels Vulpix knurrte und wollte dem Vulnona eine beleidigung nach brüllen, besann sich aber, als es das Fell sah, welches einen leichten goldenen Schimmer hatte. Samantha lies einen Kommentar los und das Vulnona drehte den Kopf, verengte die Augen und knurrte nur einmal bedrohlich auf. Ganz als wolle es sagen, wage Hand an dein Vulpix zu legen und du bereust es. Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. Glaubte an eine Einbildung und lief weiter vorbei an dem Vulnona und das Vulpix rannte sich einen ab um überhaupt Schritt halten zu können. Bald schon erreichten sie den Sumpf und betraten das Haus von Sidney, welches nahe dem Rand des Sumpfes stand. Erkennbar an dem Metallzaun der drei Meter in die Höhe ragte. Sie liefen einen Flur entlang an dessen einer Seite eine Garderobe war und eine Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock führte. Auf der obersten Stufe lag ein rosa Pokémon und schlief. Der an der Spitze geteilte Schweif hing hinab. Kurz gähnte es und erhob sich dann um sich zu strecken. Dann sprang das Psiana auch schon hinab und folgte der kleinen Truppe ins Wohnzimmer. "He Mäusschen na wie geht es dir?", wollte Kalle wissen und sah zu seiner Tochter. "Super", meinte diese. "Auch wenn ein Hornliu nicht gerade zu meinen Favoriten gehört. Aber dafür, hab ich jetzt Rarety bekommen. Ihr wisst doch das Felilou weibchen aus der Trainerschule." Kalle und Shelly wechselten einen Blick.dann hatte der Professor den Wunsch der beiden ihr ein Hornliu zu geben, also wirklich berücksichtigt. Das war gut, und vielleicht würde es ihr Helfen, das Trauma zu überwinden. Sidney hatte Happy ja auch geholfen den Tod ihrer Mutter zu verarbeiten. Denn die Arme hatte damals ziemlich gemauert und ihrem Vater hatte das gar nicht gefallen. Als ehemaliger Chef von Team Aqua erkannte er sofort dass sie leichtes Ziel für eine Organisation vergleichbar mit Team Aqua war. Nachdem das geklärt, war gingen Scarlet und Amber mit Sidney nach hinten und zum Adoptionsbecken. Dort warteten die Pokémon und kamen neugierig näher. Sofort fielen das Goldini und das Finneon auf. Goldini tat das was es als Wasserkönigin am besten konnte. Sprang in die Luft und seine Flossen bildeten ein Ballkleid. Das Finneon hingegen leuchtete weiter unten herum und lieferte sich einen Wettbewerb mit einem Lampi. Die beiden jungen Trainerinnen waren sich uneins. Was sollten sie tun? Adoptieren oder nicht? Wozu waren sie denn hier? „Ich nehme das Goldini und nenne es Konchi“, meinte Scarlet und bekam von Sidney einen Köderball, während Amber einen Tauchball bekam. Sidney füllte zwei Blätter aus und kümmerte sich um alles. „So nun gehören sie offiziell euch“, verkündete Sidney und beide warfen die entsprechenden Bälle auf ihre neuen Pokémon. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Samantha trat ein, nachdem Adrian die Tür geöffnet hatte. Die Augenbraue des ehemaligen Team Aqua Bosses wanderte hoch. „Ich würde gerne ein Wasser-Pokémon adoptieren“, kam es von dieser und Sidney schluckte einen Kommentar herunter, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. Das Wohnzimmer, zeigte mehrere Bilder von Sidneys Familie und die besagte Trainerin, winkte Samantha durch einen kleinen Flur hinaus in den Aussenbereich in dem die Wasser-Pokémon waren. Den Weg am Rand entlang verlief schweigend und dann standen sie vor dem Adoptionsbecken. „Du hast die Wahl, zwischen, Karpador, Barschwa, Sterndu, Lampi, Bamelin, Enton, Seeper, Liebiskus, Schallelos einmal westlcihe Form und einmal östliche Form Schallquapp und Muschas.“ „Habt ihr kein Goldini oder Finneon? Barschwa ist mir zu eklig“ „Das Goldini und das Finneon sind schon adoptiert worden. Scarlet hat dem Goldini ein zu Hause gegeben und Amber, dem Finneon. Sicher, Barschwa ist nun nicht wirklich eines der schönsten und nur so stark wie ein Karpador, aber wenn sich beide entwickeln, sind sie schwer zu besiegen und so unansehnlich Barschwa auch ist, hat es sich entwickelt, sieht man davon nichts mehr. Als Milotic macht es das äußerliche Mango seiner Vorentwicklung mehr als nur wett.“ „Dann nehme ich das Liebiskus“, kam es von Samantha und sie bekam einen Netzball um das Liebiskus damit zu fangen. „Magst du ihm einen Namen geben?“, wollte Sidney wissen und füllte die Papiere aus. „Nein ich bin nicht so für Namen. Da muss man sich so viel merken“, fügte sie ergänzend hinzu. Sidney zuckte nur die Schultern und füllte auch diesen Zettel aus. „Damit gehört Liebiskus dir. Bei Fragen oder ähnlichem wende dich an uns.“ Samantha nickte, beide gingen zurück und das Vulpix von Samantha das interessiert an einem Felino geschnuppert hatte sprang auf, verlor auf dem Wasser das Gleichgewicht und mit einem platsch landete es im Becken. Doch ein Morlord hob es an Land und rettete es vor dem ertrinken. Dann rannte es schliddernd seiner Trainerin nach. Kapitel 4 Kategorie:Saarmia Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten by Kojotenpfote